The Last Sacrifice
by sullenbutterFLY
Summary: This is another story of what I hope "The last Sacrifice" by Rochelle Mead will be like. Please enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

"Executed_. Executed? _No, you're joking. There's no way in hell I'm going to be killed for something I didn't even do!" I was screaming at the top of my lungs, but Abe was still walking away. "Let me go! I didn't do this, I didn't kill Tati- Queen Tatiana!" I was pulling and tugging as hard as I could to try to get away from the guards, but surprisingly, they were to strong for me. As we approached the cell I _**would not **_be staying in for any length of time, they threw me in. Dmitri's old cell…Perfect! The walls were gray brick, lacking any form of life and furniture was kept to a minimum. There was a small bed bolted to the wall. The bed looked as if it had been used to many times to count. There was also a sink in the far corner of the room. I pushed myself up off of the floor, using the bed to help steady my legs. My entire right side was throbbing from the impact my body took from the cold, gray concrete floor. I shook off the pain, and made my way towards the silver metal bars, keeping me from breaking out and clobbering the idiots who just threw me in here. As I tried to reach out through the bars and punch one of the guardians in the face, I realized that they were to far away for me to reach. "Damn it" I murmured to myself. I could have knocked one of them out if they had been close enough.

"I want a lawyer. A real one! Someone who is actually capable of proving to everyone that I did not comate this crime!"

"I'm sorry Ms. Hathaway, but you can not make changes now. It's the law. Once your defended you in a pre-trial, we can not change who your lawyer is." The guard sounded so calm. If I somehow miraculously broke out of this cell, he'd have me by the arm in seconds. I was shit out of luck of breaking out of here anytime soon.

One of the guards had dirty blond hair, nearly touching his broad shoulders. Even through his suit, you could tell his arms were muscular. He almost resembled someone I kind of knew, someone un-dead. Nathan…. Nathan had turned Dmitri strigoi when the invasion happened back in November. I had a feeling someone would be after me soon enough.

"Roza…" His words felt icy on my skin, I shivered. "I knew you'd end up here someday."

"Gua-"

"Sshh, don't speak." He pressed his fingers to my lips, with enough force that it almost hurt. "If you blow my cover, I will kill Dmitri. You know I have the strength."

I kept my voice low. "You did this. You killed Tatiana and framed me. How on earth did you get in here?"

"Humans. They got the wards down for me. I'm leaving once I'm done here, and the wards will be put back up before anyone will notice. If you breath a word of the to _anyone, _I will come back, break you out and force you to witness Dmitri's death. I'll then turn you myself. I can't risk losing someone as powerful as you are." He took a slight pause, looking deeply into my eyes. He had brown contacts in, but his eyes still burnt through me. "If you would like to keep your soul, keep your mouth shut. Then again, your only going to end up dead anyway." He smirked, and walked away. Unfortunately, he was in the position of the win - win situation.


	2. Chapter 2

"I'm not getting out of here." I mumbled the words and plopped myself down onto the bed. It wasn't as un-comfortable as I thought it would be, but it offered no emotional comfort. I was lying face down into the single pillow that was given to me, when a thought suddenly came to my mind. Why had Dmitri defended me the way he did when the Royal court guardians came to arrest me? In my egos opinion, it was because he still loved me and couldn't bare to see me in jail. Nine chances out of ten though, were that it was only his guardian instincts coming into play. Even though my mind knew it more then likely wasn't because he still loved me, my ego and my heart made me think differently. Right now though, I didn't have the time to think about that. I needed proof that I didn't kill the Queen.

Adrian and the letter were my only hopes. Tatiana Ivashkov-The Queen-had written me a letter before she had suffered a cruel death. Luckily, I had managed to smuggle the letter into my cell without a guardian noticing. The letter had gotten even harder to read where it had been crumpled up so many times. I read it again, for the 100th time.

"_Rose,_

_If you are reading this, then something terrible has happened. You probably hate me, and I don't blame you. I can only ask that you trust that what I did with the age decree was better for your people than what others had planed. There are some Moroi who want to force all dhampirs into service, whether they want it or not, by using compulsion. The age decree has slowed that faction down._

_However, I write to you with a secret you must put right, and it is a secret you must share with as few as possible. Vasilisa needs her spot on the council, and it can be done. She is not the last Dragomir. Another lives, the illegitimate child of Eric Dragomir. I know nothing else, but if you can find this son or daughter, you will give Vasilisa the power she deserves. No matter your faults and dangerous temperament, you are the only one I feel can take on this task. Waste no time in fulfilling it. _

_-Tatiana Ivashkov."_

So much for wasting no time to fulfil my task.


End file.
